


A Christmas Gift for grieverbitmyfinger: A Sweet Sickly Boy

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: For grieverbitmyfinger as a Christmas gift.  Their prompt: Ciel sick.  Sebasitan has to best figure out how to care for his sick young master with the winter cold.





	A Christmas Gift for grieverbitmyfinger: A Sweet Sickly Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrieverBitMyFinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/gifts).



The sound of ticking and the dings of the hours passing by usually didn’t stir him; and certainly, didn’t cause him distress.  But with each he heard, he knew dawn was coming closer and closer and he hadn’t truly slept.  He had technically slept at the beginning of the night, but it had been the kind of sleep that brought you no rest, just agitated movement and sweat.  His mind was reeling.  He couldn’t let go of the thought that he would be so exhausted come morning when he had to read paperwork for Funtom and go through suspect lists for the Queen.  It brought frustration and a deep upset to him that he hadn’t felt in so long and felt so foreign to him. 

Seven clangs of the bell had him sinking back into the pillows and waiting for Sebastian to arrive on the last chime.  The creaking of the handcart and doors aggravated his headache.  And contrary to almost any other morning, Ciel hopped out of bed himself and opened the curtains.  Cold filtered through the window and Ciel nearly gasped in delight at the feeling of it on his overheated skin.  Blue and purple eyes tinged with veiny red turned to face Sebastian’s shock. 

“Young master…  are you well?”  The demon cautiously moved towards him.

“I’m tired,” Ciel croaked, “I couldn’t sleep.”

The demon frowned and went to feel Ciel’s forehead, “Goodness, no wonder.  You’re burning up.” His gloved fingers rubbed the fabric of his nightshirt between them.  “Even this is soaked in sweat.  Come now, let me get this off you and change the linens.”

Ciel waved his hand and shakily went to go sit back on the bed, “Just give me breakfast so I can get today over with.  I can hardly stand the thought of rolling in bed trying to get sleep anyway.”

Sebastian pursed his lips but did as instructed and handed the boy his poached salmon and earl grey.  The meal turned Ciel’s stomach at the sight; every fiber of him told him exactly what would happen if he took a bite.  But Ciel was nothing if not stubborn, and so he ate quickly to try and fight his body’s reactions.  It predictably did not go well.  Sebastian had luckily gone to retrieve a waste basket instead of readying his clothes for the day, and returned just in time to hand the boy the pail to be sick in.  White cotton swept silvery bangs back from a sweaty forehead as Ciel heaved the concoction back up.  He then produced two cool compresses; one to clean the boy’s paler than usual face and the other to place on his forehead after. 

With no more energy for protestations, Ciel raised his heavy arms to get his nightshirt removed (a heavier flannel affair changed to a white cotton thin shirt), and stood briefly as Sebastian, faster than the human eye, changed the winter bedding to a softer, but still insulated white down and cotton mix.  There was nothing beneath the shirt, and Sebastian was able to sponge bathe the little thing quickly, watching him shiver at the cold of the water mixing with the chill of the winter air.  But it clearly felt good to his over heating mind, unwilling to pull the covers up right away.  The boy was clearly in no shape to do much of anything. 

“Please try to relax.  I will bring some things to keep you distracted should you not be able to sleep and some sustenance that would be more suitable for you.”

The boy said nothing, and he quickly flew down the rest of the house to the kitchens, startling the servants as he barked orders to change the menu for the day and their duties.  Finny quickly bolted out the back to get more firewood chopped, Meirin took the soiled laundry, and Bard began prepping the chicken to be boiled instead of roasted.  With all of them out of the way, Snake and Tanaka polishing silver elsewhere, he was able to use his powers to make a light porridge and herbal tea replacement for breakfast.  And tendrils crept out the doors to gather lighter fare books from the library and other entertainments. 

Careful to avoid being in sight with his true nature exposed and tendrils drifting, he returned to his young master’s rooms.  They boy was blankly staring out into the space of his room, a glassy look in his eyes. 

“I’ve brought some things to occupy your mind if you’re unable to sleep,” Sebastian said, placing the books and such on the bed, then handing the boy a yoyo*.  A look of pure disdain crossed his flushed face, then he looped the string about his finger and flipped the toy forward, perfectly hitting Sebastian’s face.  He smirked, “I suppose this one isn’t so bad.”

Before he could be accosted again, Sebastian quickly took the toy from his hand and pocketed it with a glare, “Perhaps the cards or the novels would be more to your liking then.”  He sighed then placed the breakfast tray across his lap, “You should try this to help settle your stomach as well and it might help you relax.”  With that, Sebastian bowed with a flourish and left the room.

A part of him felt like it sank as he left the sick boy to his own devices, but he knew that in his current mood, he’d be unlikely to want the assistance or company.  Even if he desired to be around his charge (which for some reason this physical form did crave), Ciel would likely be pricklier than ever in his state.  It was best to wait until he was either too sick to bother protesting or asleep.  Then he could examine him properly and perhaps determine the cause of such a sudden illness.  He set about completing his chores as quickly as possible. 

After making sure the servants were set to tasks that were least likely to create destruction or noise, he quietly returned to the floor of Ciel’s room.  From the hall he could smell the salt that sent him hurrying.  When he entered, he could see the tears of frustration that poured down the boy’s face as he stared fraught at the books and cards scattered around him.  The pillows and blankets were a mess, and none of the food had been touched.  It was clear that nothing was proving a comfort.  Being sure to be as quite and slow as possible, Sebastian set about returning things to their rights and letting out a soothing rumble to settle the little thing. 

With a twitch of his hands, the bed was clear, and he gently gripped the boys face to look in his eyes and ask permission for what he was about to try next.  In a shaky nod, but unable to truly look into the red eyes before him, Ciel allowed the demon to crawl across his form.  Settling in, Sebastian helped settle the boy into a bit of an upright position to ingest the now magically rewarmed porridge and tea to begin.  The soothing scent of lavender he hoped would calm the boy’s now truly over frazzled nerves.  At this point, he was too tired to really protest.  Ciel slumped in the hold, and Sebastian regulated his own bodies’ temperature to be helpful to the one that covered his. 

Sebastian gently massaged at the form on top of him, and could feel the muscles slowly beginning to relax.  The boy probably still had residual memories of doctor’s visits and bad memories from when he was young and sickly.  He held him just a bit tighter in response; a reassurance that no one would disturb him and tell him bad news or force him through unpleasant treatments.  The thought of setting leeches or opiates on the boy made his skin crawl, even for a demon.  Fevers and nausea could affect humans for so many reasons, and not every cause was something a medicine could provide relief from.  Instead, Sebastian would examine every small change in the boy’s body and determine the best course of action himself.  For now, though, the most important thing was that Ciel get deep and restful sleep so his body could heal. 

The presence of the demon provided some of that. “Sebastian?”

“Yes, young master?”

He settled deeper into the creature’s hold and snuggled, “Talk to me.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian murmured, “Let me think of something so boring it will put even you to sleep.” That earned a chuckle. Instead of taxes or the rules of agricultural inheritance, the demon began to speak in an old language that had long since died.  Ciel was confused at first, but then settled into the comforting rumble of the chest beneath him and let the words roll over him.  They sounded very nice. 

And Sebastian spoke of an ancient love story that was both heartening and sad.  The lovers had gone through much on their quests, not just to be with one another, but on their paths to achieve the goals that they held dear in life.  Ciel began to breathe deeply by the time the two had just been reunited, and Sebastian began to recite their vows of love and ever long fidelity.  I love you, I love you, I love you…

* * *

 

Non MP

Releasing a long breath, he didn’t need to take, Sebastian gently began to take stock of the changes in his young lords resting form.  With his relaxation, and Sebastian’s comfort, the fever seemed to have passed on, and the changes left were exhaustion.  A part of him worried, wondered what may happen in the coming days, but he chose instead to focus on the well-being of his lord and the contentedness he could feel in his rest.  Sebastian settled in with the young lord to ensure that he would be in the best care possible throughout his rest.  In sickness and in health as the Christian human’s would say. 

* * *

 

MP

Releasing a long breath, he didn’t need to take, Sebastian gently began to take stock of the changes in his young lords resting form.  With his relaxation, and Sebastian’s comfort, the scent of his young master’s fertility filled the space.  His body had reacted poorly to its initial changes in hormones and need the rest and reassurance of a stable partner.  A demon’s young were finicky with such things; concerned of it’s parents well-being to ensure its own prosperity. With demon’s being so likely to abandon or eat young, it made sense to need both parties to protect it.  And Sebastian would.  It certainly wasn’t planned, but he and Ciel would make sure to provide and nurture their new life.  Truly it was exciting as a demon to do something so few did.  And while Ciel would no doubt be daunted by the task, he was sure that together he would feel confident to take on the role.  Sebastian smiled and snuggled closer to his mate, eager to start this new chapter of their lives together.  In sickness and in health as the Christian human’s would say. 

*Yo-yo’s were apparently invented in in this time.  As was solitaire. 


End file.
